Home Alone
by m00nwat3r
Summary: Sasuke finally admits his love for Itachi, how will Itachi react? Yaoi, Uchihacest, and.. more yaoi Rated M for sexual conduct.


This scene here is all too real. I'm sitting here on the floor right in front of him. After all these years of finding him, I still cannot defeat him. This man that I look up to, this man that I adore. The man I love. No, what am I saying? I can't be in love with him. It's wrong I am a male and so is he. And above it all, he is my brother. It's wrong to think of him this way. But why does it feel so right?

**Sasuke POV::::**

"Sasuke…" My brother's voice broke the silence. Those beautiful deep voices that I crave to one day scream my name.

"Yes nii-san?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You are staring at me and the one place you pay much attention to are my lips."

"No I'm not!"

"But you are… Sasuke do you want to kiss me?" He had a sinister look in his eyes. As much as I hated that he was right, it was kind of frightening at the same time. He inched closer leaning on his right arm. I backed away blushing a mad red almost like a tomato when it's at its peak of ripeness.

"No, it's wrong." I stutter. Damn I just gave myself away.

"You do don't you?" He inched closer this time wrapping his arm around my waist so that I can't move. He inched closer, purposely brushing his lips ever so lightly on mine. I blushed even harder if possible. I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked glaring at him.

"You're so cute when you blush but I expected you not to do it." He let me go and laughed again. This made me mad; he thought I would chicken out? No way, not me. "Like I said, I knew you would do it—"I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

Third person POV:::::

Itachi sat there shocked. He knew his brother would eventually do it because of his low tolerance of being teased, but never with this much force. It made Itachi get a feeling in the pit of his stomach and he loved it. He wrapped his arms around the raven and pulled him closer. This innocent peck turning into a full-fledge make-out session. Itachi moved his hands up to Sasuke's hair and ran his fingers through his soft dark locks. Sasuke tried to suppress a moan but to no avail. Sasuke adjusted himself so that he was kneeling on either side of Itachi. Itachi broke this kiss so Sasuke could catch his breath. He moved down to his little brother's neck kissing, licking and biting in certain places. Keeping the grip on his hair while the other hand was roaming the rest of the raven's body. Sasuke could do nothing but moan and gasp. Why he never did this before was beyond him.

Itachi felt his pants start to get tight at the sounds his brother made. With this Itachi stopped what he was doing. Earning a whine from his brother. Itachi looked at his brother, grabbed his hips and forced him down slamming his groin and the younger's bottom down together. This made Sasuke's big black eyes go wide, he started getting a sensation in his lower region from watching his brother with the expression of pure ecstasy. He knew what it was, trust and believe he wasn't THAT naïve. Yet he was new to the "boy" thing. He wanted to please his brother as best as he could. Sasuke started to grind his groin against his nii-san's. He started slow but sped up went at a pace. The look on his superior's face said it all. Itachi stopped his brother and held him there for a second. "Sasuke, lay back."

The younger nodded and laid on his back, holding himself up with his arms to look at his brother. Itachi crouched over his brother and held his cheek. He brought his love for another passionate kiss. Their tongues brought together in a sensual dance. He loved the taste of his little brother, as wrong as it sounds. But it's as if their lips were made for each other, the way they mold together. Itachi broke the kiss one more time and proceeded to remove his brother's and his garments. First to go were the shirts; Sasuke couldn't keep his hands off of his older brother. The way his body was toned was just heavenly. One of the many perks of being a Shinobi. The next to be removed were the pants, then the last piece of garment; but this time, Itachi didn't remove his boxers. He stared hungrily as his younger brother laid there exposed in front of him. It took everything in Itachi not to take him right then and there. But he wanted it to be special. He looked into his new lover's eyes and moved his hand lower. The cold hand of Itachi made Sasuke shudder with pleasure and anticipation. Itachi grabbed the base of Sasuke's hard member. He gently moved up and down the shaft a few times, then lowered his head to the tip and licked the slit slowly then circled the head slowly torturing his lesser, he wrapped his mouth around the bulbous head and lightly sucking. The raven threw his head back in pure ecstasy. "Please, nii-san. Don't tease me" he managed through gasps. Itachi chuckled sending the vibrations through Sasuke's twitching member. He slowly started moving his head up and down sucking lightly eventually hollowing his cheeks and going faster. He felt his brother twitch in his mouth, but he wanted to taste him, all of him.

"Ngh.. Tachi, I'm gonna …" he released into Itachi's mouth. And Itachi gladly lapped up every drop of his brother's delicious liquid. Itachi put three fingers up to Sasuke's mouth and said "Suck." Sasuke gladly applied, he made sure to get the fingers nice and slippery. Itachi pulled them out of his mouth and kissed him once again while sliding one digit into his brother. The raven twitched from being uncomfortable as Itachi slowly moved in and out. "I know, but it will make it hurt less." He added another finger and Sasuke gasped and winced in pain. Itachi's heart started to melt for the first time seeing his brother in so much pain. He started to pump his brother's member to distract him. "I know, I know it hurts. But trust me there's something very good at the end." He added another finger and pumped deeper, he curved his fingers up to touch that one certain spot. Sasuke gasped and moaned shakily in pure pleasure. "Again, do.. it … again." Itachi nodded and rubbed the little nub again and again over and over. Sasuke writhed in pleasure under the weasel. Moaning and arching his back. Itachi removed his fingers and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. As he entered Sasuke hissed in pain, but encouraged Itachi to move on because he knew it would all eventually go away. After all, pain is only in the mind. When Itachi was all the way in he stopped to let Sasuke adjust to his size before he moved. Itachi was grunting and breathing heavily at the hot slick feeling of his younger. When Sasuke gave him the word. Itachi began to move slowly in and out. Sasuke was feeling no pain but just uncomfortable, but soon turning into pleasure. "Faster" he whispered. Itachi complied to his command. He moved at a faster pace. Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore he wrapped his legs around his love's hips. This making Itachi go deeper and eventually hitting his prostate dead on. Sasuke moaned loudly, if their parents weren't there, they would have definitely burst into the room. "Itachi, just fuck me senseless please!" Itachi moved with much more force and speed. Sweat dripping from both their bodies. Itachi and Sasuke never stop locking eyes. Both of them breathing heavily and Itachi whispering sweet nothings while pecking Sasuke on the lips every now and then. Sasuke was in pure bliss, he came while screaming Itachi's name. His eyes rolling to the back of his head. Itachi was truly fucking his younger brother senseless. Seeing the raven in a state like this made him loose it. He thrust three more times and came deep in Sasuke, grunting. He collapsed on top of Sasuke to catch his breath. Afterwards he slowly pulled out of his younger brother, Sasuke still tired, he went to the bathroom ran the hot water, and put Sasuke in the tub. Itachi climbed in and rested Sasuke's weight on himself, he grabbed the soap and started to clean his beloved off. Sasuke smiled at the weasel and kissed him on his chest softly slowly going up to his neck sucking on his most sensitive spot. "Sasuke.." Itachi moaned.

"Shh. Its my turn to please you nii-san." And so the second round begins….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, that was my first lemon… and yaoi… and incest… o.0 lol tell me what you guys think k?


End file.
